Yuki Yuna is a Hero (Franchise)
The series is an original franchise by Project 2H, a collaboration between game writer Takahiro (Minato Soft), director Seiji Kishi, illustrator BUNBUN, cooperated by Studio Gokumi and Pony Canyon. Background and Development The "Yusha de Aru" series began with Yuki Yuna is a Hero. It began in 2014 as the fourth part of the Takahiro IV Project. The protagonist Yuki Yuna was featured on the front cover of the February 2014 issue of Dengeki G's magazine, along with the project's announcement; however, the character's name was not revealed until the magazine's September 2014 issue. Set two years after the third part of the Takahiro IV Project Washio Sumi is a Hero, the anime's themes are "courage," "things about heroes," and "(being) heroic." Staff *Original Work: Project2H *Planning Concept: Takahiro (Minato Soft) *Director: Kishi Seiji *Original Character Design: BUNBUN *Concept Art: D.K & JWWORKS *Series Composition: Uezu Makoto *Animation Character Design/Chief Animation Director: Sakai Takahiro *Main Animator: Takabe Mitsuaki, Tanabe Hiroshi *Art Design: Team Tirudon *Art Setting: Hirayama Eiko *Art Director: Shimoyama Kazuto, Miyakoshi Ayumu *Color Setting: Ito Sakiko *Director of Photography: Minegishi Kentaro *Sound Director: Iida Satoki *Music: Okabe Keiichi, MONACA *Music Production: Pony Canyon *Music Producer: Yarimizu Zenshi *Executive Producer: Furukawa Yoko, Suzuki Kazutomo, Yamanishi Tahei, Imaizumi Takahiro, Shibata Tomonori, Futonuno Naohiro, Takechi Tsuneo *Chief Producer: Sasaki Takahiro, Maruyama Hiro'o, Takano Kiyoshi, Aoki Takao, Kaneniwa Kozue, Endo Tetsuya *Producer: Kinoshita Tetsuya, Maeda Toshihiro, Koarai Takanori, Hara Hirokazu, Hayashi Yohei, Fukuda Jun *Animation Producer: Ueno Isao *Animation Production: Studio Gokumi *Production: Yuki Yuna is a Hero Production Committee *Licensed by: Ponycan USA *ADR Director: Lex Lang *ADR Script: Caitlin Glass *Blu-Ray Authoring: Justin Sevakis (uncredited) *Blu-Ray Compression: Justin Sevakis (uncredited) *ADR Production: Bang Zoom! Entertainment *Internet Streaming: Crunchyroll (Season One), Amazon (Season Two) Current Works Yuki Yuna is a Hero * Anime (Season 1|Season 2) * Manga * 4koma * Console game * Slot machine game * Visual Novel (First sequel|Second sequel) * Sonoko After * The Second Hero Diary Washio Sumi is a Hero * Light novel * Anime * Manga * Web 4koma * Serialized 4koma Nogi Wakaba is a Hero * Light novel * Manga * Drama CD (Sequel) * Shiratori Utano is a Hero * Web 4koma Kusunoki Mebuki is a Hero * Light novel * 4koma * Drama CD Collaborative * Yuki Yuna is a Hero: A Sparkling Flower * Hero Grand Prix Music Opening Themes * Hoshi to Hana: Used as the opening theme for Yuki Yuna is a Hero Season 1. * Sakiwafu Hana: Used as the opening theme for the Washio Sumi is a Hero films. * Egao no Kimi e: Used as the opening theme for the TV broadcast of Washio Sumi is a Hero. * Hanakotoba: Used as the opening theme for Yuki Yuna is a Hero Season 2. Ending Themes * Aurora Days: Used as the ending theme for Yuki Yuna is a Hero Season 1. * Inori no Uta: Used in Episodes 4 and 9 of Yuki Yuna is a Hero Season 1. * Tomodachi: Used as the ending theme for the first film and Episodes 2, 3, and 5 of the TV broadcast. * Tamashii: Used as the ending theme for the second film and Episode 4 of the TV broadcast. * Yakusoku: Used as the ending theme for the third film and Episode 6 of the TV broadcast. * Yusha-tachi no Lullaby: Used as the ending theme for Yuki Yuna is a Hero Season 2. Insert Songs * Soda pops: Used in Season 1 Episode 4. * ○△□ (Maru Sankaku Shikaku) Used in Season 1 Episode 4. * Kokon Musou: Used in Season 1 Episode 4. * Kokubou Taisou: Used in Season 2 Episode 3. Soundtracks * Yuki Yuna is a Hero Original Soundtrack * Yuki Yuna is a Hero Arrange Tracks * Yuki Yuna is a Hero Original Soundtrack Outtake * Washio Sumi is a Hero Original Soundtrack Character Songs * Yuki Yuna is a Hero Special Character Song * Yuuki no Baton: Released as a special music video. * Hello Girls * FOLLOW TOMORROW ME * Tokeijikake no Kioku * Hanabi * EXODUS * Yumemi no Kuni * Arittake love for you * YELLOW OCEAN * Colorful World * Dokei * ! ERROR ! * KIZUNA Category:Media